Secret Life of the Hogwarts Greenhouse
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: For Lyrrie. Different Hogwarts House trope. When Astoria Greengrass is sorted into Ravenclaw instead of Slytherin she never expected to make friends. She didn't even expect to make it to the next year. But when she makes the friends with Luna Lovegood things start to change for her. Did she find a best friend or could this possibly be love?


**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by 365 Prompts, The Insane Prompt List, Supernatural Fanclub, Sweet Dreams, Take a Prompt - Leave a Prompt, Monopoly, Gift Tag, and Time Capsule on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Also for Shipping Wars on Monthly Challenges for All. Also for Sapphic Season on Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges. **

**356 Prompts: 57. (word) connection**

**The Insane Prompt List: 330. (character) Astoria Greengrass**

**Supernatural Fanclub: Angel (Buffy the Vampire Slayer): (dialogue) "I love you. I try not to, but I can't stop."**

**Sweet Dreams: Beard: Write about someone hiding their feelings**

**Take a Prompt - Leave a Prompt: (trope) Different Hogwarts Houses**

**Monopoly: Honeydukes - (genre) romance**

**Gift Tag: For Lyrrie (pairing) Luna/Astoria (action) keeping a secret**

**Time Capsule: Newspaper clipping - (restriction) Fill must be over 1000 words**

**Shipping Wars: Ship (Team) Luna Lovegood/Astoria Greengrass List (Prompt) Spring Big List (first kiss), word count is 1,815 words**

**Sapphic Season: Luna Lovegood/Astoria Greengrass**

**Warning for extreme fluff. Also a tad bit out of character because of the Different House trope. Word count is 1,815 words. I hope you enjoy Secret Life of the Hogwarts Greenhouse. **

Astoria Greengrass had been shocked when the Sorting Hat had called out Ravenclaw when sorting her. She'd always been told she would end up in Slytherin. Like her parents before. Like her older sister Daphne too. Their whole family had been Slytherins as far back as anyone could remember and here she was the first Greengrass not to be a Slytherin.

The tears had pricked her cheeks as she walked over to the cheering table of her peers, or at least now they were. She wasn't sure how her parents would react to the news that their perfect Slytherin streak had been broken. She was sure that this wasn't going to go over really well, at all.

"We're not all bad, you know?" a dreamy voice at the end of the table had said. That is when she'd met her. The beautiful blonde bombshell that had stolen Astoria's heart without Astoria even knowing her name yet. "You have a few bad apples, like in any house you would get sorted into. But if you have the smarts to be chosen for Ravenclaw you'll fit right in here."

"Do you think so?" Astoria found herself asking as she sat down across from the blonde girl with huge luminescent grey eyes. "It's just...I don't think that my parents are going to be too happy about me not being in Slytherin."

It wasn't that she didn't try begging the hat to place her in Slytherin. She'd begged with every fiber of her being. She'd even resorted to pleaded and threatening to kick and scream if she didn't get her way. Something she hadn't threatened since she and Daphne had been much much younger than now.

"Your will be happy for you no matter what house you're sorted into," the girl said, and Astoria had wished that that was true. "They love you, don't they?" At Astoria's nod she continued. "Then they'll be happy that you're happy or at least that's how it works in my family."

The rest of the feast had passed with Astoria chatting with the older girl, Luna Lovegood, getting to know someone from her house. She couldn't help but being keenly aware that others were taking an interest in how much of an interest she was taking in Luna. She was more keenly aware that she herself was more interested in Luna than she should have been. But it hadn't been anything other than friendship at the time.

The years had gone by and Luna and Astoria's friendship had grown more and more by the day. They were spending so much time together that people had begun to whisper that it was only an eventuality before they began dating each other. Some people, a certain few, had even started taking bets on when they'd start dating. But that didn't bother Astoria or Luna one bit. They both kept doing what they wanted to. That is until…

############################################################################

"Astoria," her sister, Daphne, said as she and a group of older Slytherin girls had the younger Greengrass cornered, "are you trying to make me look bad in front of all of our parents' friends, and their children?"

Astoria stared at her sister in confusion. "How would I be making you look bad in front of anyone, Daph?" she asked the confusion and hurt coloring her voice. Daphne had been on of her best friends for years now. That is until Luna came along. "I'm not doing anything that I'm not supposed to be doing, am I?"

Daphne gave her sister a look of disbelief. "What have father and mother always told us about good pureblood girls, 'Storia? I'm sure you remember it perfectly well."

"I'm very confused here. What are you talking about?"

"You're relationship with Luna Lovegood." She scoffed as she shook her head. "Mummy and daddy always told us that good pureblood girls get married to good pureblood boys so as to carry on the pureblood names and genes."

"What does that have to do with mine and Luna's friendship?"

Pansy Parkinson laughed, making Astoria want to punch her in her pug like face. "Are you telling me that you and Lovegood aren't…" she looked around to see if anyone was listened and then continued. "...dating, or doing anything else when you sneak off to the greenhouses?"

At this point, Luna had arrived at their meeting spot and pulled Astoria away from the confrontation she'd found herself in. She didn't want to say it but she was afraid of what would have happened if Luna didn't come along. Daphne and her friends looked like they were itching for a fight.

"What was that all about?" Luna asked, as she laced her fingers through Astoria's own and they walked hand in hand, arms swinging merrily. "They looked like they were going to start fighting you at any minute."

Astoria was still confused about what had happened back towards her and Luna's meeting spot near the Astronomy tower. Daphne had said a whole lot of things, and made a whole of accusations which Astoria didn't know if they were true or not. She had grown close to Luna over the years but she wasn't sure it was the sort of close that Daphne was accusing her of.

"I'm not sure what that was all about," Astoria whispered. "They...they ...I don't know how to put this."

"Just come out with it," Luna suggested.

"They wanted to know what we were doing when we met up at the greenhouses. They wanted to know if we were...you know?"

"Would it matter if we were...you knowing?"

Astoria had never thought of it like that before. She'd never asked herself if it would matter if they were caught sneaking into the greenhouses. Even if it was to help Professor Sprout and get extra credit points.

"But why, if it doesn't matter to you, do we have to go sneaking around?" Astoria asked her voice painted with curiosity.

They neared the greenhouses to find that the door was open and Professor Sprout wasn't there. There was however a note that said:

_Girls,_

_I have some very important business to attend to in school grounds. Come in and get started with the list of things I've left you. I'll be there as soon as I can._

_Professor Sprout. _

"I guess we should get to work," Luna suggested picking up the list and beginning to walk into the greenhouse. She stopped in her tracks when Astoria didn't readily follow along in her trail like she usually did. "Is something wrong, 'Storia?"

"You didn't asnwer the question, Luna. Why do we have to go sneaking around to do extra credit work if whyever were sneaking around for doesn't matter to you?"

"Because I've been keeping a secret from everyone. Including you." Luna looked at her feet shuffling them nervously. She wasn't ready for her secret to come out yet. She wasn't ready for everyone to find out about it. She could barely stand the thought that Astoria was going to find out. She pretty sure the other girl wouldn't respond quite well. She had after all heard about what good pureblood girls were taught was their future.

"You've been keeping a secret from me? I thought we were friends Luna. Friends tell each other everything. Don't they?"

Luna nodded.

"Then why can't you tell me this secret? Why do you feel the need to drag me into it and not be able to tell me what it is? Do you think that's fair?"

Luna shook her head. "But I don't think I could stand it if this secret ruined our friendship. I can't really live without you in my life."

Astoria was even more confused by this statement. How would some big secret ruin their friendship that badly?

"It won't ruin our friendship. I promise."

Luna sighed. "Remember that you said that," she told the younger dark haired girl as she took her hand and led her into the greenhouse. She led Astoria right up to her favorite plant. "You know how we've been friends since your sorting?"

Astoria nodded.

"That friendship has grown a lot during the years." A sigh left Luna's lips. There was nothing more she could do but just tell Astoria her secret and pray that she didn't lose her best friend in the process. "Somewhere along the line it stopped being a friendship for me. It became something much more."

"Something much more?" Astoria echoed Luna shock coloring her voice."

"I looked forward to seeing you more and more each day as time went by. I looked forward to holding your hand. To hearing you laugh. To being the one that would make you laugh. I looked forward to comfort you when that troll Blaise broke your heart when started dating you as a joke." A small chuckle left Luna's mouth. "In short, I started to fall in love with you, Astoria. And once I started, I couldn't stop myself. That's why I asked you to meet me here today. I couldn't stand not telling you how I feel about you. I just wish that I'd been the first to tell you and not Daphne and her little friends." Luna took a deep breath. "So...what do you think about what I just said?"

Astoria felt a mixture of things all flying around her at once. She felt confused. She felt joy. She felt happy. She also felt the connection that Luna had mentioned. Their connection had grown stronger and stronger the more they knew each other. She couldnt deny that she felt the connection the same way that Luna did.

"I think that I might have known you were falling in love with me," Astoria said, quietly. "But I didn't realize that while you were falling for me I was falling for you too."

"You were?"

Astoria nodded.

"Then you wouldn't be opposed to us going to Hogsme…"

"But our worlds are two different ones Luna. You're father is more accepting than my whole family combined. It's not going to something they easily accept."

"But we love each other, don't we?"

"I love you," Astoria admitted. "I try not too, but I can't stop. I also know that we can't be together in public though."

"Then we keep it a secret," Luna said, pulling Astoria into a hug. "We keep it a secret until you are ready to tell them about us. How does that sound?"

Astoria nodded. "That sounds amazing," she said. She gently tugged Luna's Ravenclaw tie to bring her girlfriend's face closer to her own. Pressing a chaste kiss to Luna's lips she couldn't help but think the world couldn't get any better than this. Which would be proven wrong years later when they finally did get married to each other and start a family. But that is a story for another time.

**I hope you all enjoyed Secret Life of the Hogwarts Greenhouse as much as I enjoyed writing it. **


End file.
